


Chanyeol, Clown Seductress.

by jjang_judith



Series: K-pop Holiday Drabbles. [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baekhyun isnt having it, Chanyeol wants sexy time while dressed up as a clown, Clowns, Drabble Collection, Funny, M/M, Weak Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjang_judith/pseuds/jjang_judith
Summary: Baekhyun was not going to give in.





	Chanyeol, Clown Seductress.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Halloween drabble. I'm making it a collection. Ill go adding tags and pairings as i go along. Making it explicit just in case. I'll change it if it doesn't happen.

"NO! That is something that we are not doing. It's not gonna happen when you look like that!"

Baekhyun stood up from the couch. They were killing time before they headed over to Kyungsoo's and Jongin's Halloween party. Baekhyun had put on a horror movie and had made some popcorn, Chanyeol getting ready for the party. When he had sat down next to him, Baekhyun had burst out laughing. Baekhyun had opted to dress up as a vampire, with the fangs and the satin cape. But Chanyeol, his silly boyfriend, had opted to dress up as a clown. Baekhyun knew he would dress up in the clown attire, but he didnt know the magnitude of Chanyeol's make up. He wasn't expecting his face to be completly white, with blue diamonds painted on his eyes and red on his lips, extending his mouth into a large smile. He was also trying to get into Baekhyun's pants looking like that. He was so against that. 

"Come on, Baek." He had stood up also and was now following Baekhyun around the room. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Nope, not happening."

"Just one kiss and I'll leave you alone. If you dont stop and I catch you, it'll be much worse. If you let me kiss you, you can just blend the red into the lipstick your wearing already. Come on, please."

Baekhyun thought about it quickly and since he wasn't a fan of having face paint all over him, he stopped. 

"Fine, but only one kiss." Chanyeol smiled and pulled him into his arms. He wiggled his eyebrows, which were covered by the white make up. Baekhyun laughed, punching Chanyeol's chest. 

"Ow, babe. I should make you pay for that!!" Chanyeol got a mischievous glint in his eye. Baekhyun tried pulling away, he really did, but Chanyeol had a firm grip on him. Chanyeol began rubbing his face  on Baekhyun's face. 

"Park Chanyeol, I'm going to kill you!!" Chanyeol laughed, kissing him this time. Baekhyun fought against him, but Chanyeol was a great kisser and Baekhyun was weak. He quickly melted into him, wrapping his arms around his neck. When he felt Chanyeol's hands moving towards his butt, he pulled away. 

"No, no butt touching when you look like that." Chanyeol smirked, raising an eyebrow. Baekhyun wanted to say that they were on time to the party, that he didn't end up with white face paint all over his body and that he didn't give into Chanyeol. But that was a lie and if anyone ever asked him if he had sex with Chanyeol while he was dressed as a clown, he would deny it until he died.


End file.
